Los brazos del océano
by Carisse Rose
Summary: La guerra iba a terminar, tarde o temprano lo haría, y ellos podrían volver a casa y ser finalmente felices. Pero no todos los planes resultan a la perfección. Advertencia: Spoilers de Sinsajo.
1. Golpes

**Advertencia:  
**Spoilers de Sinsajo. Si no quieres saber ninguna información por adelantado, sal de aquí ahora mismo.

**Nota de Autor:  
**No saben las ganas que tenía de escribir sobre esta pareja. Son mis amores, con sólo leer algo de ellos me derretía. Así que ahora comenzaré esta historia, que estará compuesta como por una serie de drabbles (más largos, por lo que verán) ubicados después de la muerte de Finnick. Sin más rodeos, les dejo este capítulo, comenten sin miedo. Y por último, dar créditos a la canción "Never let me go" de Florence + the machine por inspirarme a empezar esta historia, vjbrfvhb (L).

* * *

_Todos muertos_.

El pensamiento resonó en su cabeza, a pesar de que sus repeticiones no parecían calzar en ninguna parte. No, no tenía sentido, eso era lo que sucedía.

¿Acaso no se trataba de una misión sin riesgos? ¿Acaso no era sólo para grabar nuevas escenas?

¿Acaso Finnick le había mentido? Él iba a regresar, lo había prometido…

Las imágenes se seguían emitiendo en la pantalla, el canal del Capitolio continuaba regodeándose en la dicha de haber conseguido lo que tanto querían. Se alegraban de haber aniquilado al sinsajo, a todos los que la acompañaban.

Habían conseguido aniquilarlo a _él_. Habían borrado para siempre la sonrisa de ese chico que era capaz de devolverla a la tierra, a suelo firme, de hacerla sentir más cuerda cuando parecía imposible alejar horrorosas imágenes de su cabeza que la llevaban directamente a la demencia.

Pero ya no tenía que preocuparse por esas imágenes, porque ahora sus peores visiones se inundaban de insoportables teorías sobre cómo la luz que Finnick emanaba en su vida se había apagado para siempre.

Comenzó a costarle respirar, reteniendo el aire por tiempos más prolongados de lo acostumbrado, procurando no derrumbarse en medio del silencio sepulcral que inundaba a todos los presentes en esa habitación.

Miradas compasivas comenzaron a posarse sobre ella, escrutándola, tratando de esperar algún tipo de reacción de su parte. Porque Annie, durante esos minutos donde la noticia seguía reproduciéndose a viva voz, parecía haber entrado en un estado de coma, en un punto muerto.

Tal vez ella misma había muerto en el momento en que lo supo, porque de pronto, sentía que ya no valía la pena seguir.

No pudo soportarlo más y salió de la habitación, moviendo rápidamente sus pies, mientras sus pensamientos seguían gritando desoladores verdades dentro de su cabeza, verdades que aún no se sentía lista para afrontar.

Se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, arrastrándose bajo la marea de sensaciones que había intentado sostener frente a todos para no estallar bravamente.

En vez de ver el pulcro color de la pared que tenía frente a ella, vio unos ojos color verde mar resplandeciendo con esa chispa traviesa que era capaz que aterrizarla en un mundo donde no reinaba el dolor, la agonía, la sangre, la destrucción.

Supo que ese brillo se perdió en medio de la batalla, ahogado por la misma muerte que había rodeado permanentemente sus vidas.

Y entonces comenzó a sentir la tortura en toda su inmensidad.


	2. Veredictos

**Nota de Autor:**

Antes de que alguien me quiera descuartizar (una nunca sabe los instintos asesinos que se puedan ocultar en una persona), me disculpo y me excuso por mi demora en actualizar, tuve que hacer papeleos estas últimas semanas asociados a la universidad, lo que me consumió bastante tiempo en medio de viajes, papeleos y esperas. Pero bueno, he regresado con este capítulo que espero que les guste. Agradezco a las personas que han leído, que han agregado y que comentaron en el primero capítulo. En serio valoro mucho lo que escribieron, que hayan sido capaces de ocupar su tiempo en evaluar el fic y todo. Se agradece de corazón, son todos unos rock star.

Sin más demora, capítulo ahora right now.

* * *

Annie observó sus dedos, entrelazados entre sí y moviéndose en una especie de tic nervioso. El ambiente que la rodeaba no era precisamente tranquilo.

Los demás vencedores se mantenían en silencio, a la espera de lo que sea que Coin quisiera decirles.

Por su parte, Annie solo quería irse. Ya no soportaba seguir utilizando el uniforme del trece, no soportaba seguir viendo esos rostros que acarreaban consigo demasiados recuerdos de los horrores de los Juegos. Demasiados horrores que tuvieron que pasar y que trataba de mantener lejos en ese momento para que no la acarrearan con ellos.

Demasiados horrores que, además, habían acabado por llevarse a Finnick.

Se estremeció ante el pensamiento, lista para nublarse, cuando Katniss atravesó la puerta con la confusión cruzando su rostro.

Luego de una pequeña charla para aclarar todo y la aparición de Coin, se dio comienzo a la reunión.

Annie sentía miedo, la sensación de que algo no andaba bien. Lo había sentido desde que había entrado allí.

Coin abordó rápidamente los puntos cruciales, explicando el descontento sufrido por los distritos al sentir que la sed de venganza no parecía estar saciada. Annie comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos, una sospecha inquietante comenzando a crecer en ella. Una que, presentía, sería una pesadilla si se hiciera realidad.

Entonces, la presidenta se los dijo. Querían revivir los Juegos del Hambre con los niños del capitolio.

Un nuevo horror pero con nuevas víctimas.

— ¿Qué? —La pregunta de Johanna no consigue más que una intachable confirmación por parte de la presidenta.

Peeta estaba encolerizado, dando pie al debate para el cuál todos habían sido llamados. Annie lo observó, desesperado por quitarles esa idea de la cabeza, pareciendo una representación física de su propio interior.

Podía imaginar esa misma indignación en el rostro de Finnick, el rechazo a someter a más personas a las horribles cosas que solían perseguir a los vencedores una vez que abandonaban la arena. Las mismas cosas que habían querido que acabaran para siempre con esta guerra, aún sabiendo que no se irían jamás de sus mentes.

Se negaba, no sentía que nadie más mereciera lo que tuvieron que vivir Finnick o ella. No merecía que alguien más viviera de una forma miserable, con heridas que permanecerían abiertas toda la vida y con secuelas que no serían capaces de sanar nunca.

Peeta la nombró, pidiendo con desesperación su opinión. Ni siquiera lo dudó un instante.

—Yo voto que no con Peeta. Es lo que Finnick haría si estuviera aquí.

—Pero no lo está, porque los mutos de Snow lo mataron.

Fue como si Johanna le hubiese disparado. Annie se quedó paralizada en su asiento, haciendo frente al torbellino de imágenes que tanto había intentado contener. Horribles imágenes donde sentía y veía la agonía de Finnick y la forma en que le arrancaban de su lado.

Esperaba que Beetee, Haymitch y Katniss dieran su veredicto rápido. La habitación pronto se sintió como una jaula donde se veía forzada a soportar la demencia que esos recuerdos le traían.

Cuando por fin pudo escapar, se escabulló sin demora a su habitación en el trece y se arrojó sobre la cama.

Se cubrió los oídos con las manos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Escenas de torturas, gritos, llantos, lamentos se entremezclaban con las sonrisas de Finnick, arrastrándola al fondo de la oscuridad.

Y sabía que él no aparecería para rescatarla.


	3. Nada

**Nota de Autor:**  
Si quieren pegarme con un bate, tienen permiso. Demoré mucho en actualizar, y lo lamento completamente. Estaba de vacaciones, por ende, el acceso a internet se me hizo nulo. Hoy volví a mi casa y gracias a una canción que me pasó una amiga, conseguí inspirarme para este capítulo.

Como siempre, se agradece a la gente que ha agregado a favoritos, que se da el tiempo de leer, que ha comentado, aquellos que han tenido paciencia y que dedican segundos de su vida a analizar lo que escribo. Significa una infinidad para mi.

Disfruten y sientan el capítulo, va con todo mi amor.

* * *

El viento caló sus huesos, produciéndole un cosquilleo electrizante en la zona del cuello. En unos pocos minutos el cielo había comenzado a llenarse de nubes, poblando las cosas bajo una cortina gris que presagiaba la llegada dela lluvia. Annie se rodeó con sus brazos, tratando de apartar el frío que luchaba por embargarla. Su cabello se revolvía en diversas direcciones, movido por la brisa que parecía ir en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba en pie, plantada en el mismo sitio.

No quería moverse.

Frente a ella estaba una estructura simple, tan similar a todas las que hay en el Distrito 4. Madera oscura, un piso, unas cuántas habitaciones. Nada fuera de lo común.

Pero esa casa estaba llena de pasados discordantes con el presente y de recuerdos bañados en sabor dulce que a Annie ahora se le antojaban amargos. Todo estaba lleno de Finnick.

Las olas se escuchaban a unos cuantos metros, meciéndose con calma a pesar de la tempestad que parecía cernirse sobre ella. El mar, tan apacible como siempre, contemplándola a ella y a su miseria.

_Respira_, se recordaba a cada momento. Se había hecho más difícil desde que había llegado ahí.

Luego del caos que pareció el último tiempo, el desorden en las opiniones, el asesinato de la presidenta y el encierro de Katniss, se lograron reorganizar las situaciones de tal forma que un día, sin mayor preámbulo, le dijeron que podía volver a casa.

Ella sólo asintió, dejándose llevar.

Se dio cuenta, plantada inerte sobre la arena, que ese lugar ya no se sentía como casa.

Obligó a sus pies a moverse, desplazándose perezosamente por la arena hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta de roble ya algo lacerado por los años.

Cerró los ojos a medida que giraba la manilla, asustada ante lo que se avecinaba.

La puerta se desplazó hasta dejarle el paso libre, otorgándole una perspectiva completa. Annie giró sus ojos por las paredes, por los muebles, por los rincones, escrutando cada pequeño detalle. Un entumecimiento parecía reacio a abandonar su cabeza, y sabía que esa era la barrera que había optado por usar como su fortaleza.

La única que le quedaba, a fin de cuentas.

Annie cerró lentamente la puerta detrás de ella, incapaz de quitar los ojos de ese espacio que más que nunca lucía vacío. Tan vacío que dolía.

Las gotas de lluvia quebraron el silencio sepulcral, golpeándose contra las ventanas de la casa con un resonar quebrado que apenas denotaba una llovizna.

Annie no había dejado de cubrirse con sus brazos durante todo ese trayecto, tampoco lo hizo cuando emprendió un nuevo rumbo para recorrer todo.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué lo hacía. Sabía que ahí no estaba, que ya no había nada. Que no iba a regresar por la puerta como acostumbraba hacerlo después de sus ausencias, porque en este caso, su ausencia iba a ser permanente.

Se dio cuenta de que tiritaba, el frío había conseguido colarse en la estructura y la paralizaba. Tragó saliva, apretando con mayor fuerza sus brazos a su alrededor.

Definitivamente, ese lugar ya no era casa. No quedaban más que fantasmas de risas y ecos de buenos momentos.

Pero más allá de eso, no había nada.

_Nada._


	4. Martirio

Volvió a alzar la botella hacia su boca, vertiendo el líquido cristalino desde la punta de sus labios hasta la garganta, donde sentía el escocimiento. De haber sido la de antes, sabría que después de hacer eso se sentiría muy culpable. No era ese tipo de cosas que ella solía hacer: beber hasta tratar de cubrir sus pensamientos con la densa neblina del alcohol. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, ya no era la misma.

Y todo eso le importaba un bledo.

A fin de cuentas, ser responsable parecía ser una obligación ilógica, siendo que se encontraba totalmente sola. Tan abandonada como un perro diminuto en medio de una lluvia torrencial, arrastrándose por las calles en busca de socorro.

Tal vez llevaba una hora sentada ahí, inerte, sólo acompañada del silencio roto por el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Le costaba aproximarlo, ya que todo eso había sido una resolución desesperada que había comenzado a surtir efecto en ella. Sentía su cabeza lejana a la realidad y le costaba erguirla.

Podía imaginar, en algún rincón de cordura, el rostro con el que Finnick la hubiera observado de haberla visto en ese estado. Sus facciones hubiesen estado tensas, producto del enfado, bañadas en la preocupación. Jamás había visto a Annie así, ella jamás fue una adicta a las bebidas alcohólicas ni nada semejante.

De todas formas, no tardó en mandar ese pensamiento al diablo. Finnick no estaba, no había nadie ahí para preocuparse por ella, porque lo habían matado. Y era capaz de pensar en todo eso sin anestesia porque se había dado cuenta de que no podía seguir huyendo de esa verdad.

Estaba muerto, y tendría que hacer frente a esa nueva vida de alguna manera. El problema era que no se le ocurría ninguna.

Annie no sabía si estaba pensando así debido a su estado de embriaguez, dado que su lógica no estaba en el mejor estado. A la mierda la lógica, todo lo que pensaba sólo servía para reforzar aquello a lo que debía enfrentarse.

Lanzó la botella a algún rincón apartado del sillón, sintiendo su estruendo al hacerse trizas contra el suelo de piedra. Se dejó caer sobre la superficie mullida, en una posición bastante incómoda y sin fuerzas para acomodarse de una manera diferente. Todo giraba y parecía aún más confuso, pero al menos se podía permitir pensar en cosas que eludía gran parte del día para no sentir que perdía la cordura a pasos desmedidos.

Cerró los ojos y pensó. Tal vez si se lo repetía muchas veces podría conseguir vivir con eso, aunque pareciera un castigo.

_Finnick murió, Finnick se fue, Finnick nunca va a regresar_…

En vez de sentirse mejor, rompió a llorar. No se había permitido hacerlo desde que había regresado a su casa, y de eso habían transcurrido dos semanas. Sintió la falta de aire, el oxígeno huyendo apresuradamente a cada sollozo, el ardor en sus ojos y en su pecho, la desesperanza en su corazón.

No podía estar sola, y moría por poder decírselo a Finnick.

Cuando las lágrimas consiguieron debilitarla, acabó por entumecerse y dejarse llevar hacia la oscuridad de los sueños, preguntándose si conseguiría verlo en alguna imagen arrebatadora de su imaginación.

Finnick no apareció ahí tampoco.


End file.
